Winter Fun
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: A harmless snow ball fight turns into something more for Kagome and Sesshoumaru!


**Winter Fun**

We all are walking through a forest heading towards the West. Recently Sesshoumaru's group joined ours in a hope that our whole group will be strong enough to defeat Naraku in the final battle that is close approaching. I haven't told anyone not even Sango but I am highly attracted to Sesshoumaru but there is no way I am just gonna go up to him and tell him only to get shot down.

I look around at the snow covered trees, its winter time and I just love the snow. It makes the whole country side go white like there is no evil that is near or can destroy it. I watch as Sesshoumaru walks in front of me and steamy images of what I could do come into my head and I visibly shake my head to get them out of there.

_' Not good Kagome, don't think like that!'_

A thought comes into my head and I smirk, now starting a harmless snowball fight wouldn't hurt, maybe it will get Inuyasha out of the sour mood he's been in today. I quickly drop my pack off my back and bend down and grab snow, quickly rolling it into a snowball. I aim it right at the back of Inuyasha's head and throw it at full speed and it hits his head perfectly, filling his hair with snow. Everyone except Sesshoumaru and Jaken start to chuckle. Inuyasha turns around, but instead of a scowl on his face there is a smirk.

"You really shouldn't of did that Kagome?" He says.

"Why?" I say jokingly.

He reaches down and grabs a handful of snow, makes it into a snowball and throws it at me. I let the snowball hit me square in the chest but then I look t everyone else and we all get wicked grins on our faces.

"Snowball fight!" I yell.

We all grab snow and start throwing them at each other at random. I watch as Sesshoumaru stands back out of the wat from our little fun battle. I keep my mind in the battle, trying to dodge snowballs from each side. I go to throw a snow ball towards Rin when two arms wrap around my waist and pulls me back into the trees. I look up and find Sesshoumaru holding me. He sets me down and I turn towards him.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" I ask.

"Hn... follow me." He says.

"Okay."

He starts walking deeper into the forest, I look back at the other and see no one sees us missing. I turn around and hurry up and catch up with Sesshoumaru. I follow him through the forest and tons of things run through my mind of possible reasons why Sesshoumaru wanted me to follow him into the forest.

Thoughts of us together run through my head but I try blocking them, but this time a vision of us kissing comes into my head and I feel my heart speeding up. After a few more steps we reach a small secluded hot spring with trees and bushes surrounding it. Sesshoumaru turns towards me and I look into his eyes and for once see emotion in them but the emotion I see is lust.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something." He says calmly.

He starts walking towards me, I stand my ground as he closes the distance between us. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his chest, I now notice that he does not have his armour on.

"What whats going on?" I ask in a ragged breath.

He leans down and places his lips on top of mine in a soft kiss. I am in shock at first, shocked because I never thought Sesshoumaru would be kissing me. I snap out of my shock and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back with all the love I feel for him. His hands run up and down my side and I feel heat in my belly.

I run my hands into his silver locks. Within a few seconds Sesshoumaru pulls back and I take in some much needed air into my starving lungs. I look up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and I smile. I lean up and kiss him before pulling back.

"You do not know how long I have waited for you to do that." I say sweetly.

"Hn.." He says.

He leans down and muzzles my neck making me let out a moan. He comes back up and looks at me and lets a smile slip onto his face. He leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss.

**Lemon Starts**

His hands slip my shirt off and then grasp my breasts through my silk blue bra. I moan and kiss him back. I untie his hariko and slip it off of his shoulder and run my hands down his chest to the top of his hamika's. He unclasps my bra and lets it drop to the ground. He bends down and takes one of my breasts into his mouth and starts to suck on it. I break our kiss to throw my head back and let out a moan.

He soon moves his attention to its twin and gives it equal attention. I moan louder and arch my body out. Sesshoumaru backs me into a tree and kisses up my neck and then captures my lips in a passionate kiss. His hands wonder down to my legs and he lifts them and places them around his waist and I feel his erection pressed against my leg.

He moves back and I drop my legs and within a few seconds Sesshoumaru has us both undressed. My eyes rome down his body and when my eyes find his erection I gulp at the size of him.

"Do you like what you see?" He says against my ear in a seducing voice, sending shivers running down my back.

I only nod my head. He starts to kiss my neck and I lean it to the side, my hands travel down my body until they are on his erection. I hear him grown at just my touch to I wrap my hands around his erection and start to run my hands up and down. He lets out a groan as I pick my pace up. He runs his hands down my side, one squeezes my breast while his other one slips into my wet folds.

I throw my head back and let out a maon, he starts to move his finger in and out of my folds, I move my hands faster, I take one hand off and start to squeexe his balls, making him let out a loud groan. He nips my neck and I feel the heat in my belly.

"I need you Sesshoumaru." I say in a moan.

"Where my Kagome?" He says in my ear.

"I need you inside of me."

Without a reply Sesshoumaru picks me and before I know it I am laying on my back on his hariko with him over me. He leans down and captures my lips, I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his erection at my folds. With one quick move he is inside of me and he breaks my virgin barrier.

Pain goes through my body and I feel like screaming but am held back by Sesshoumaru's lips. He stills his movements inside of me to let me adjust to his size. Within minutes the pain subsides and I feel pleasure. I move my hips up and pleasure over takes my body. With that Sesshoumaru starts to move at a slow pace in and out of me.

I start to mve with him at this slow pace but as the heat builds up in my stomach I desire more. "Faster." I say.

"As you wish." He says in a sexy voice.

He moves faster in and out and I hold onto him as he pounds into me at a inhuman speed. I moan as I feel my end coming. Within a few more seconds I cum and my eyes roll back into my head as I moan in pleasure. I feel Sesshoumaru come with me and we both ride out our highs at the same time.

When we come down from our highs Sesshoumaru pulls out of me and rolls us around so that I am laying on top of him. I lay my head on his chest and I try to think of what just happened. But after a few seconds of trying that I just lay there.

**End Of Lemon**

We lay there for a while until the cold starts to get the better of us and we get up and quickly dress. I look at Sesshoumaru and says. "So what happens now?"

"If you would like would you be my mate?" He asks.

"Yes."

I run over and wrap my my arms around his neck and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist to hold me there and kisses me back. He pulls back and looks at me. " Is that a yes?" He asks.

"Yes it is."

_'I finally have the man I want, and to think this all happened over some winter fun.'_

**Hello everyone! This idea just came to me one day and I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it! I really hope you all enjoyed reading it! Also this fic is dedicated to my great friend and author Raven2010, Thanks girl for all your awesome fics! Please leave a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
